


Mirrored

by fluffychanel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adultery, Bankruptcy, Hitmen, Infidelity, M/M, Violence, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffychanel/pseuds/fluffychanel
Summary: A happy family picture doesn’t always reveal the truth. Problems don’t arise on their own, it’s sometimes best to even look in the mirror in order to see who’s at fault.AUPairings: UraharaXAizen, GrimmjowXAizen, UraharaXYoruichi and side pairings: GrimmjowXIchigo.Dropped:Lack of reception





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload. After ‘The key to my heart’ I have to say that there really is no feeling that can rival the one of finishing a story. And with all of the ideas I have for this one, I decided to put it back up. 
> 
> This story will have a reader’s choice as well, but I’ll first reveal a little more about the story itself: Mirrored is set in an AU, this means that it won’t be set in the Bleach world at all, references and such regarding Bleach are still made, although in a slightly altered way. It’s set in a much more modern custom human world-ish setting, but the big difference in this world is that males are able to get pregnant as well. Why? Just because. Let’s just say that Kisuke invented something that made that possible. So there are males that can get pregnant and there are those that can’t. Simple.

**Prologue**

Warnings: All the sort of warnings that you can expect in a soap drama: Pregnancy (Meaning Mpreg here, mostly actually post Mpreg, but there might be the possibility that another pregnancy will be included) Infidelity and adultery: which is a huge recurring theme in this story, so if that makes you uncomfortable, then don’t read it. Death: No main characters will be harmed though. Violence and bankruptcy will also make an appearance, so be prepared! Though I’ll put a specific end note in the chapter that will contain anything that needs a huge warning.

As for the underage warning, it doesn’t apply for the main pairings.

Pairings: UraharaXAizen, GrimmjowXAizen, UraharaXYoruichi and side pairings: GrimmjowXIchigo. For those that mind the UraYoru, because let’s be honest here, we’re only here for the yaoi goodness, don’t worry, this stays mainly a MaleXMale, so any smexy scenes between those two will be very mild.

Summary: A happy family picture doesn’t always reveal the truth. Problems don’t arise on their own, it’s sometimes best to even look in the mirror in order to see who’s at fault.

Direction of the story: Will be influenced by the reader’s choice, but it starts the same: UraharaXAizen are married and have two kids, twins to be exact. Unfortunately their relationship is on the rocks and that’s where the infidelity comes in to play.

Reader’s choice: It will eventually be the reader’s choice on whom Aizen will end up with: If you want the traditional, they need to stay together for the kids, then you obviously vote for UraharaXAizen. On the other hand, if you would rather want them to go their separate ways, you’ll be voting GrimmjowXAizen. You can definitely vote until chapter ten, because there will be a lot of things happening in the story that will make you shift your vote from UraharaXAizen to GrimmjowXAizen and vice versa.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach or its characters, all rights belong to Tite Kubo. 

**Mirrored**

**Prologue**

“Because it purrs like a kitten and its sleek surface won’t chip off after bumping the door accidentally against another’s, ‘cause the fucking idiot that parked next to you couldn’t drive.” Grimmjow simultaneously caressed the car -the newest sports coupe model of Pantera- along with his explanation to the potential buyer.

Clientele of Las Nochess Inc. that came regularly for a maintenance of their car were allowed entry behind the showroom, in the car center. It was easier to sell a machine to those snobs ‘backstage’ and throw in some mechanic vocabulary, in comparison to those lame salesmen that tried to do their job with fancy talk.

“It doesn’t only exude power, but ya can practically feel it’s raw capacity course through you once you’re riding this baby.”

Too bad he didn’t have the keys to the vehicle to show off the sound of the motor, or he was sure this guy, that looked as if he was in the middle of a midlife crises, would have bought the model in an instant. He practically smelled as if he could afford it. Not that the tacky clothes betrayed it, but the gold necklace and watch were a pretty good indicator, mostly.

Grimmjow looked briefly at his colleague’s to do chart to see the male’s name.

Plus Kyouraku Shunsui was already here for a maintenance of one of Las Nochess’s models: A Los Lobos, specifically an old timer edition of the brand.

He took a good look at the vehicle his colleague was changing the oil of. He was still only at the beginning of the maintenance apparently. Tough luck for this Kyouraku guy to have Starrk as the main mechanic, though that much more time Grimmjow had to persuade the man.

“This baby has a 2,5 litre four-cylinder turbo charged boxer engine that can prod-”

“Why don’t you tell him the tax this baby will cost yearly.” advised his coworker in a bland tone. Starrk was practically advertising against their dealership.

“Fuck off and replace that fuel filter.”

“The boss isn’t going to be so happy that you annoy the customers by chatting up a storm.”

...boss. Multi fucking millionaire, Aizen Sousuke had both car dealership of Las Nochess’ luxury cars and the manufacturer of those machines under his name. He was both engineer and salesman of his own brands and allegedly extremely difficult to please. ‘Allegedly’, since Grimmjow recently moved from a small retailer of those babies, to the head quarters of Las Nochess Inc. Where his majesty was also stationed. And he hadn’t come in actual contact with the boss yet.

“Tch...” Grimmjow snorted and glanced at the blinds that were covering Aizen’s office on the upper floor.

He was sure he saw someone peek at him through the slats, before Grimmjow abruptly set back to polishing the newest addition to the company. The shiny gold panther logo truly promised the raw power of the vehicle.

-0-

Sousuke glanced through the slats at what was supposed to be the showroom model of his newest edition, while he was on the phone with one of the main representatives of his manufacturer.

“No, send them back, I should avoid bad press. Announce will have to wait.” He estimated around 20,000 Pantera cars were affected by a faulty break system. A manufacturing defect in the mechanics that was going to cost him a great profit, but it was better to prevent a disaster and a dozen of insurance claims than taking the risk. If one of the models exposed such problems, granted the rest probably weren’t unaffected either.

He wondered if Tousen had been blind to even give the green light on the models when one of the tests failed. The fault shouldn’t show up, not this early at least.

He brusquely ended the call shortly after, since it was clear that he had to make an appearance again in his factory to ensure everything ran smoothly.

His secretary was grinning at him from in his doorway, and even stated a bold, “Well, if all else fails, ya still have yer husband to rely on. As a biomedical engineer he’s guaranteed a job everywhere, he’s the source of knowledge after all. Better than stealing someone’s idea-”

“Enough.” he told Gin calmly while dropping his phone on his office desk, the weight of his smart phone had the glass surface of his desk making an awfully loud clacking sound. Though the desk had endured far worse, especially when he had still been going through the honeymoon phase with his husband.

Which was such a long time ago.

And the result of that phase was proudly presented in a picture on his designer desk. Two identical sets of amber coloured eyes smiled at him from in the photograph.

“Ah well, how much could it cost you.”

“Enough.” he repeated and this time about the quantity of his loss of profit. It wouldn’t hurt him financially, not even in the slightest, but the blow to his reputation on the other hand could influence his regular as well as new customers. And he wasn’t exactly selling affordable material in the first place. Besides as a car dealer of luxury brands, he couldn’t afford a fault on such a large scale. His brand’s slogan sprouted the key words; durable and reliable. Even though intentional setbacks in some models caused them to break down after a certain period, which only benefited his sales when all maintenance failed and the only option was to buy a new car.

“Who was responsible for it?”

“Doesn’t matter, but, if I find out, you can bet that person will sweeping the streets instead the day after.” he had influence. And a bad word from him hardly allowed any of his workers a chance somewhere else, whatever their qualifications even were.

“We’re in dire need of those people as well.” his secretary commented with a smirk.

Sometimes he wondered why he hired Gin in the first place... The kid hadn’t finished his school and yet he had offered the then young teen an internship and later down the line he became his personal secretary. But the kind of comments he tolerated from Gin were hardly the sort of commentary anyone else would dare to try with him.

It was probably because he felt responsible for the young man...

When his phone rang again, he picked up without looking at the caller I.D and knew even before hearing the one on the other end that it was another one of his employees trying to warn him about the defect.

He sent Gin out of his office with a dismissive wave, since he had already heard more than he should have.

Granted his line would be occupied for the next hour or so with frantic personnel. Didn’t they communicate with each other?! Then it wasn’t exactly a big shock that something like that had been overlooked when no one seemed to work as a team.

After the umpteenth phone-call he was about to set out for the source of where the problem started when Gin reappeared, phone in hand.

He mouthed, ‘Transfer to my smartphone’ at his secretary throughout his conversation, but the white haired male shook his head and mouthed something back, that Sousuke couldn’t quite catch in the midst of his phone-call, he was a little too preoccupied to pay attention to everything at once.

Ending the call with a reassurance that he would visit the manufacturer, he nodded at Gin and motioned the other to give him the phone.

“The principal of your twins.” Gin told him in a loud whisper.

He was prepared to hear the principal scolding him for some mischief that was caused by one of his twins, Koichi, as it wouldn’t be the first time. But that apparently wasn’t the case. He was actually quite surprised to hear that Daichi and Koichi were still waiting at the gates of the school. They should have been picked up while school had been over for two hours ago.

Even if Kisuke and he had money enough to afford a private chauffeur for their twins, both he and Kisuke insisted on personally bringing and getting their children to and from school. Besides, his name was far too known for him to entrust someone else with the lives of their kids.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, I’ll be right over.” he simultaneously declined another call on his smartphone, that could wait for the moment, since he had to get a hold of someone else. Namely, his dear husband, whom was normally responsible for picking up their children today.

Although he was not surprised to get in contact with his husband’s voicemail.

He sighed and ignored Gin’s curious, “What happened?” to inform him with a curt, “I’ll be coming in later tomorrow, since I’ll have to take care of a few things first.”

He received a wide smile and a, “Sure, see ya tomorrow, Aizen-sama.” before he drove off full speed to get to his twins.

-0-

Kisuke reclined on the hotel bed, arms crossed behind his head against the headboard as he watched with intrigue how Yoruichi, his childhood friend, fastened her bra again. Though they were more than best friends for a while now. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn’t help wanting the taste of something different now and then.

He had always been bisexual, but he wasn’t proud to admit on the fact that he couldn’t stay faithful to one of the sexes. His preferences switched so fast... besides why shouldn’t he be allowed to divide his attention?

Her nails raked along his bare leg, subtly letting him know that he had to get dressed, though he tugged lightly on her wrist to have her fall back on top of him on the bed.

“Shouldn’t you be returning to him?”

Yeah, he actually should, but saying his goodbyes, not knowing when their next meeting would be was always hard. He reluctantly got out of bed though when she simply got off of him, almost coldly. It was such a change from her heated warmth just a couple of minutes ago.

It always had to be this way... until he was probably presented with the dreaded question from either of his lovers...

-0-

  
Arriving at the school gates, Sousuke could see the sulking face of Daichi, his eight year old’s eyes were practically spitting fire. Koichi, on the other hand, his otherwise little troublemaker practically ran towards him to enlighten him about his good grades.

While Daichi refused to come his way. “Where’s daddy?”

“To be quite frank I do not know where daddy hangs out these days.” he muttered quietly while he nodded politely to the teacher that had been supervising them. She was probably glad to return home as well, since they were practically the only ones standing before the schoolgates.

“He promised to come get us...” was the whiny response his son provided him with.

“Well, you tell daddy that, he’s to blame after all.” He wasn’t going to defend Kisuke’s actions in order to protect his image as the kid’s dad, because right now Kisuke wasn’t doing his parental duties. So why should he lie about that? They were allowed to know the truth.

Daichi sulked after him, on their way to the car while his brother informed him about everything that had happened that day at school.

He opened the trunk of the SUV, his own brand of course, so the twins could deposit their schoolbags in the back. Though Daichi carelessly threw his bag into the car, and afterwards voluntarily hopped into the backseat.

Normally the two fought to get a spot in the passenger seat, but Daichi’s mopey episode surely prevented that.

Before his son could slam the car door with the same rage he had catapulted his backpack in the trunk, Sousuke grabbed unto the door. Daichi glanced briefly his way, only to avert his gaze so his blond bangs prevented him from looking into Sousuke’s eyes entirely.

So he took a hold of his son’s chin to make him look his way. “Listen here child, I’m not the one you need to direct your anger upon, least of all to your surroundings. I thought I taught you better than that.”

“You ought to have respect!-”

He shoed Koichi out of the way when Daichi’s twin brother wanted to interfere. They were quick to throw stones at each other, they just didn’t get along. Which he sometimes couldn’t help but think that he and Kisuke might be to blame for that, because they hardly saw eye to eye either as well.

-0-

Grimmjow stormed into his shitty apartment, after he had to struggle for a couple of minutes to almost break down his own door, fucking piece of crap got stuck most of the time. Though he was home just in time before his stupid ankle ‘bracelet’ would start beeping.

Cigarettes in one hand and a reminder in another, he threw his water bill somewhere near his coffee table, where his stack of bills piled up until the end of the month. Most of his income went down the drain anyways; rent, bills and child support for his and his ex’s daughter. Someone he wasn’t even allowed to see, unless he was supervised... which was fucking bullshit, as if he would ever hurt his own offspring, but whatever, he wasn’t a role model anyways.

Sure his side job got him some extra’s, more than enough to last him a couple of months, but he had swore that shit off. Though in times of need he had to fall back on that gold mine, because working for a rich bitch supreme like Aizen earned him about enough to just barely survive. Which was fucking ironic, since the other swam in money.

-0-

Kisuke drove up their long driveway, as he arrived he saw their gardener still busy watering plants with a hose. At least those that the sprinklers couldn’t reach.

“Tessai!” he called out and received a two fingered salute back. “Are Daichi and Koichi here?” “They are here, boss.”

He had completely forgotten about picking them up, not intentionally of course, because he would never let his children down for the sake of having some alone time with his best friend. And Sousuke naturally hadn’t informed him that he would be getting them from school, not even a message. Although he had received a couple of phone-calls from his lover.

“Will you park the car?” At Tessai’s thumbs up he threw the keys of his Pantera to his gardener. The car was one of Sousuke’s previous models, where the panther logo was still black and resembling a feral cat rather than an actual panther.

He went around to their back garden, without passing any fencing, since he had passed the security gates already. He knew were to find his family, they would be eating dinner on the gazebo, the wooden construction was overgrown with plants and roses, but it still was a peaceful seating area to enjoy some family meals.

On his way there, Kisuke passed one of their servants, whom muttered a quick apology after her greeting, “I’m sorry, but master Aizen insisted on starting dinner without you.”

“It’s okay.” he knew Sousuke would get back at him somehow with something.

As he neared the wooden picnic table, he saw said husband glancing at him, his eyes were a little more slanted, enhancing that sneaky smile that appeared as soon as he was visible to them.

“Daddy! Do you want to see my grades?” Koichi made motions to do exactly that, but was soon halted from leaving the table by Sousuke, because his plate wasn’t empty yet.

“You can show me after dinner.” he reassured his son.

While one of his twins had greeted him cheerfully, the other one seemed less happy to see him again. And he knew that it was partially his fault, he should have honoured his promise.

“Hey,” he started and was about to ruffle his son’s blond hair when the kid slapped his arm away and yelled, “You promised!” before abruptly leaving the table and stomping out of the gazebo.

Which spurred on a reaction from his twin brother as well, although his frustration was directed at Sousuke instead. “Why is Daichi allowed to leave the table then?!”

So much for the peaceful atmosphere. Just like that, both Sousuke and he were still the only ones present and it was deathly silent all of a sudden, except the sounds of running water in the background or the bees and random insects that flew around in search of some nectar from the wide range of flower assortments sprawled throughout the garden.

“Well, congratulations, you managed to ruin dinner in just two seconds.”

If there was one thing he shouldn’t expect from Sousuke, it was sympathy...

“I’m sorry-”

“Save your words for our children.” his husband stated without granting him a single glance. His lover’s dark eyes were fixated on the screen of his smartphone.

Oh he knew that Sousuke was aware of where he had been. Not that Kisuke would ever admit his affair, because that would mean he had to be prepared for confrontation. Besides with Sousuke’s high profile, his husband likely wasn't welcoming of all the bad press that would be highlighted on his personal life, instead of his business.

The servant he had just encountered on his way to the gazebo brought him his plate of food, so Kisuke attempted to sit down in front of Sousuke, although the other’s eyes were still glued to his screen.

“I had to work late.” a pitiful excuse, but he had to try something.

Those dark amber eyes connected briefly with his, before they shot back down to focus on the mobile device. “Clearly.”

Dinner remained silent after that, except Sousuke’s busy motions on his phone, there was no connection between them whatsoever.

After he was done he decided to go back inside, there was no point in trying to reconnect something that was broken anyways. Especially when his lover detached himself from all social interaction with him. But just before he turned around with his empty plate, Sousuke snapped, “A word of advice here; the next time you visit your whore, make sure that your clothes aren’t drenched in her cheap perfume.”

And there was the confirmation that Sousuke knew, although the subject was never breached further than that. It remained a silent threat between them; like a curse.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small warning for this chapter: mention of roadkill, so if you want to skip that, I would suggest skipping the first part.

**Chapter one**

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re moping because I’m bringing you to school and not Sousuke?” Kisuke asked Daichi as he minutely looked at his son’s discontented expression. It was his week to pick the kids up and normally Sousuke brought their twins to school. But since Sousuke had gotten the two from school yesterday, he had tried to be a mediator and offered himself up to be a chauffeur today.

Though, judging by the mood of the twin in the passenger seat, that had not been a good idea.

The closer Daichi seemed to become to his teenage years, the moodier he became. Where was that child that always laughed at everything he did? He must be getting old himself as well, if he had to get sentimental over that. He had lived decades after all, but it felt just like yesterday that Daichi learned to walk.

And it didn’t help that the faces Daichi made, were undeniably becoming almost a copy of Sousuke’s. His husband always had a lot of character to back it up, their eldest borne on the other hand, was a little too much emotion sometimes.

“Dad!”

He narrowly missed a cat on the road due to his troubled thoughts, -at least his mind wasn’t full of Yoruichi this time- though the animal supposedly already had outrun it’s nine lives. Not that that meant that he would ignore that clump of hair and drive straight through it. He was an animal lover after all. “I hate to say it, Daichi, but it was already dead, don’t worry though I was not the culprit.”

“Cool, roadkill, can we stop to take a pic?”

And then there was; “Koichi!!” the other twin that had maybe a little too much character, and sadly not enough emotion.

He glanced in the rearview mirror to see that twin trying to peer through the back window, in vain on the lookout for the remains while he held his phone at the ready.

Kisuke seriously hoped that that was all a phase...

  
“He’s disgusting!”

  
“He is still your brother.” he placated, though trying to get those two to get along...

  
“I don’t call him my brother; he’s weird, looks at dirty videos and I don’t associate with him at all.”

The latter part of Daichi’s statement was sadly sometimes a true reality. He really wondered what the future would bring in terms of family feasts, since he and Sousuke didn’t actually communicate with each other and neither did their kids...

The last family outing he could remember had Daichi taking a seat at a different empty table, just to be as he called it; ‘Not associated to that non-identical weirdo.’

“Dirty videos? Koichi?”

Was eight years old already a part of the preteen category? Because then they seriously needed a talk with their kid-...prepubescent brats, on browsing the internet safely.

Being a parent was sometimes hard work...

“I’d like to call them informative at most.” Koichi’s imitation of an aspiring professor sounded more like a crazy scientist than anything else. And Daichi’s snort confirmed that they hardly belonged in the category of knowledge.

“That doesn’t really tell me anything.”

“I know.” his son wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Koichi was...one of a kind. Actually they both were. At least they were their own sets of individuals. Sousuke and he shouldn’t worry about their twins following the mass, since they were both destined for something big most likely. Though that was probably a secret dream of any parent.

“He is just disgusting.” Daichi repeated as if that pretty much summed up his twin.

“Special snowflake.”

Snowflake? How was that supposed to be an insult?

But apparently it was, because he could barely stop Daichi from trying to punch the living daylights out of his brother.

“Daichi!” he tried at first, since the road should still be his priority focus, but when Koichi only retaliated and Kisuke himself almost got a black eye due to a random elbow that flew past his vision, he yelled, “Oh, hey kids...stop it, I’m driving!”

“Father would have hit him as well!” Daichi practically screamed back at him.

He wasn’t deaf by any means, but after his son’s desperate attempt to overthrow the... conversation...

“Father shouldn’t resort to using any violence and I’m sure that Sousuke would have first attempted to keep you two quiet in a different way.”

“Not always.” Daichi’s twin agreed.

He sadly had to agree that Sousuke’s calm...front could at times break...easily. Though he had hoped that the brunet had forsaken the act of spewing out his anger at their twins. Definitely no child abuse, let that be clear, Sousuke would never beat their children. But, a corrective slap as Sousuke called it, could sometimes already be perceived as going too far.

In his opinion at least, and he and Sousuke had talked about that. Ages ago, of course, since they hardly talked nowadays. But that little piece of info was maybe enough to pick up conversing to each other again.

Well, at least peace had returned to the car...

-0-

“Take yer pasty white ass and parade it in front of the windows in the showroom.” Grimmjow shooed Ulquiorra, one of his colleagues, back on his post. Actually, he practically shoved that skinny ass into one of the vehicles. Being called trash by the salesman...had ticked him off just a little, he had some anger problems, he wasn’t gonna lie about that. But, for once he had actually tried to be ‘nice’, yet that fuckwad’s conceited suggestion of how he should drive one of the displayed models out of the showroom went a little too far.

Nobody needed to tell him how to ride those babies...

“How are the colleagues so far? Well, except that...” the biggest guy in the workforce, Yammy motioned offhandedly at Ulquiorra’s silhouette that had already disappeared back into the showroom.

Yammy’s overall didn’t fit fully, it resembled basic cargo pants, the upper part almost seemed to be basically ripped off.

Though the same could be said for his own clothes, if it wasn’t his own preference of how he liked to wear the uniform. The suspenders hung loose, so the tight white tanktop underneath showcased his muscles. His biceps always managed to impress, although they were currently covered in motor- oil.

“Hard to say on the second day...The previous garage had a bunch of cunts.” which was true, though the way he ran his mouth off might have had something to do with that...

“You’ll fit right in then.”

Grimmjow glanced at the blonde that had called him out, the suspenders of her overall just barely covered her boobs, probably the nicest sight around here.

“Heh, you remind me of my ex.”

She straightened up from her bent over position under the opened hood of the car, wrench in one of her hands which she almost brandished as a weapon.

“Your tits actually remind me of her.”

  
“Uch...I hate men like you, actually, I hate men in general.”

“Yeah, you could be her freaking BFF. Well the part where you both hate me together that is, because she liked driving stick so...she wouldn’t be interested in you.”

She...right, Harribel was the name -since Nnoitra just decided to do the favour of calling her by name- didn’t seem so impressed by his words.

“Whoever your ex is, she’s a goddess in my eyes for dumping your sorry ass.”

Nnoitra, whom he had come to know as a typical chauvinist actually seemed to find Harribel quite funny, with the way he was laughing with him...

It could be that he was attracted to her fiery temper. Too bad he had no chance with her, or that might actually be the part that would have him so interested in the first place.

“She didn’t dump me, she filed a restraining order on my sorry ass.”

  
“Bet ya she wasn’t even yer wife, ye stalked her or something?”

  
“Pipe down,” he motioned at the skinniest of them; Nnoitra. Brave of the lanky bitch to even try and defend Harribel, since she didn’t seem as happy about the way he butted in either. “No, she was my wife. But, I allegedly beat her.”

Harribel seemed about ready to bash the wrench into his face, yet she kept it to a dirty look, before bending back over the hood of the car. “Yeah, you seem like the type who beats his wife.” 

“I ain’t gonna lie, anyone who dares to hit me, gets a beating right back. Male or female; I don’t discriminate.” he winked as she looked at him to give one last furious glance.

For a minute the garage became quiet, as if they were seriously doubting his story. He had said, allegedly though, yet people were quick to judge.

Until,“Yeah...women they can ruin a man completely.” Yammy commented, he seemed a little too eager in his own judgement there. He most likely had a history to confirm that.

“It ain’t only the women.” he grumbled under his breath. His latest fuckbuddy had been a man and he had been just as troublesome as any wife actually. Not that the boy was completely to blame. Actually, the gender didn’t matter, he just wasn’t made for that whole sucky romance crap. And most importantly; he didn’t want it either.

“So ye fuck everything?” a rather spiteful remark from Nnoitra, he probably wasn't as accepting of the ‘love’ between two men either.

Not that Grimmjow cared what anyone thought. And the way he turned back to fixing the car -or more accurately; got under the car so he was able to reach the exhaust system betrayed fragrantly how many fucks he gave to Nnoitra’s attitude.

“No, I’m not a pedophile, I’m not into bestiality, nor into fucking dead people. So, no, I don’t fuck everything.”

“Yet ye don’t seem ta care if it’s ass or pussy.”

He was trying to check the rear exhaust pipe at that point, so it took a while before he finally answered Nnoitra. And that concentration completely made him miss out on the fact that it was noticeably silent again. “It don’t matter to me; a hole is a hole.”

When someone cleared their throat, he still didn’t seem to get the message.

  
“What? Ya actually think that it matters to your dick which tight hole it’s encased by?” The, “Ehem.” seemed actually a lot more pronounced now that he listened to it.

Wheeling himself back from under the car, he was actually presented with the chief himself. He wouldn’t have know what his boss would have looked like, since he wasn’t the type to research anything, but Aizen’s face was hard to miss on any billboard lately concerning cars...

“May I join your...lovely conversation?”

Everyone seemed to be awfully busy all of a sudden...fucking traitors.

“Sure.” though he actually doubted that Aizen was all into that kind of talk.

The tightlipped smile he received though, seemed friendly at first glance, but it somehow changed quickly into a grin that probably had nothing to do with their topic at all.

“I pay you to work, Grimmjow, not to hold coffee breaks.”

  
He was working wasn’t he?! He had been repairing that car just minutes before...

Harribel seemed fucking pleased with the way he was being reprimanded. Just great; she had even more fuel to throw at him.

He could have responded with a, ‘What’s your fucking problem?!’ but, with his ankle bracelet it wasn’t exactly smart to end up jobless. Because he was sure that Aizen wouldn’t tolerate backtalk.

As an almost pointless retaliation he toyed with the idea of marring the other’s white suit with a smudge of the oil that covered his hands. With a simple slip up of pretending to fall or some dumb shit like that. But that would undoubtedly be enough for Aizen to fire him as well...

Wait a minute...how did that fucker know his name anyways?!

-0-

Sousuke waited until the snorted chuckles of his secretary stopped, before inquiring, “What, is so funny about that?”

“Nah, I just feel bad fer Tousen actually.”

Gin was already giving him a headache and he only just arrived. “Really? Perhaps you need some lessons in empathy first before I will believe you.”

“You just go there to fire him? Seems a little harsh yanno? Couldn’t ye have reached him through yer cell just fine?”

“Gin, he made a crucial mist-”

“Alright, alright!” the overdramatic placated whine had him raising a brow in annoyance. “Could ye do me a favour though, could you give me a ride today?”

And his eyebrow froze for a minute in that expression, only in surprise this time.

Sometimes Gin reminded him of his children, they were just as quick to get on his good side, to get a chance to suck up, only so they could ask something in return afterwards.

“I kinda let someone drive me here, but we didn’t actually ‘ave a connection-”

“Spare me the details, it’s fine.” the sooner he could get to work, the better.

He still had to wait until Gin had shuffled himself out of his office, backwards, while making grand gestures of gratitude.

Yeah, just like his kids... although he was certain that his twins’s IQ was undeniably higher than Gin’s.

Maybe the offered and free distraction by his secretary was also why he kept him around. That little break from reality had him ready for a full day of fixing Tousen’s mistake.

By the time he was finally done, he was practically the only one still present, well he and Gin. Although his secretary had decided to take a nap in the lounge chair that faced the blinds overlooking the garage. Or at least, Gin had relocated the armchair there.

Making sure that all of his electronic devices turned off, he went over to the white haired younger man and lightly shook his arm, “Gin?”

Tiny eyes opened just slightly and a sleepy voice croaked out, “What?”

“You needed that ride?”

All traces of sleep suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye and Gin straightened up from his sprawled position on the chair. “It’s time to party!!”

The other’s mood turned a 180 degrees... “It’s Friday night!”

Of course, people went out to enjoy themselves on the weekend... “That probably means I don’t have to bring you home?”

A wide grin along with an enthusiastic, “Exactly.” did not make him ready to be faced with the kind of neighbourhood that he had to give Gin a ride to.

The gates he eventually passed made him guess where he was being lead to, but the overuse of neon signs and red lights still made him drive at a cautionary pace. And not at all to take a look at the ‘merchandise’.

“The red light district.”

“Yep.” Gin’s enthusiasm seemed to have gone south already, since his response was muffled halfheartedly his way, while his gaze was focused on the money hungry ‘models’.

Sousuke’s car alone had them practically flocking their way, even though his tinted windows made it hard to look inside and see what they looked like.

“Ya can stop right ‘ere.”

“No.” and risk his car being delved under the claws of gold diggers? No.

“Do you really need to stoop so low to seek attention in a brothel?” Gin deserved better than some cheap...

“I don’ mind. But that is not why I’m here though, I’m visiting a friend actually.”

“A friend?” he questioned in a disbelieving tone while he was trying to look for a decent parking spot where his car wouldn't be hijacked in the first twenty seconds. Though he had to go on the lookout for an underground garage with security, because the neighbourhood didn’t exactly seem to be getting better.

“Yeah, she’s a stripper.”

“Thank you for the information.” that was truly something that would spruce up his level of intelligence...

“She’s mah childhood friend, so, gotta support her.”

When he finally found a spot, he practically shoved Gin out of his car. Well, after asking him, “Are you going to be alright with getting there safely?”

Because the sort of streets he had driven through after having passed the ‘colourful’ and lively part of town, were the kind where gangs awaited on every corner, and unlike the company of pleasure, those men -mostly- promised the opposite end of the spectrum.

“D’aww you’d miss me.”

“I can’t lose my secretary right now, especially after Tousen’s mistake, and looking for a new one is such a hassle-”

“Yeah...yeah, you’d miss me so!”

  
“Get out now, before I change my mind and make sure you don’t safely arrive at your destination.”

His secretary sprang out, in full giggles of course...“I’m already out, besides I grew up in such neighbourhoods so don’t ya worry about me.”

He was in no shape or form going to answer Gin, since that would only solidify his -non-existing emotions of care for the other. But when his car door was opened again by his secretary those emotions were turning around fast.

“Gin...”

  
“I only wanted ta tell ya, that it was because of ya that I had a chance ta escape that hell.”

Well, that brat... he had managed to guilt trip him into following him and making sure that Gin got there safely anyways. Although he made sure that he was in full disguise; by wearing sunglasses. At night, in the dark.

It wouldn’t do to be recognised in such a neighbourhood... “Ya look like a mafia boss that’s about ta mob someone.”

Well, then, he indirectly succeeded in making sure that no one was going to approach them.

  
And it did keep anyone at bay, well up until the part where they reached the colourful mass again.

“This is where our paths separate.” he stated, before Gin could even attempt to guide him in the direction of the club that was called, ‘Kitties titties.’ how original... the name seemed to be the title of a bad porno...

“Oh come on!! Have a lil’ fun.”

“In such an establishment? I think not.”

“There are some men preforming as well.”

“My children are waiting for me at home, Gin.”

For a minute he felt bad for mentioning them during such a subject and using them as an excuse to get away... Because his work apparently didn’t warrant him feeling such an urgency to return home.

“They’re long since night night, ‘ave some fun...who’s waiting fer ya at home?...Oh, that’s right, yer husband.” That accompanying grin was bordering on challenging him.

At the mention of that particular man though, he turned away from Gin in an instant. Because that had been a little too bold, and he shouldn’t be getting upset in the first place, at least not about Kisuke.

And on his way back to the car, he tried to justify the need for a little bit of fun. Because, if Kisuke was allowed to indirectly take some days off from their marriage, why wasn't he?

Besides it was not like he would get it in his head to enjoy any of the offered pleasures. He was just going to stroll around the neighbourhood by foot out of curiosity, nothing more.

As he could have imagined though; the streets were alight, especially with red lights in particular entrances, where women and sometimes men called out to passerby’s for a couple of unforgettable hours. The lounges with atmospheric lights on the other hand always had pretty boys and girls on the covers and promised an expensive night due to the pricy alcohol that was sold for a intimate conversation with any of the lovely models. And then there were the obvious neon signs that straight up guaranteed sex when the silhouette portrayed a woman in a provocative position, sometimes they simply spelled out; XXX, live girls,...

He passed all of those, there were of no interest to him.

At least they didn’t spark that much interest to take a peek. Until a rather dark building with darkened blinds managed to hold him up.

Cruising grounds? Now he had heard of these types of...establishments before. They offered all sorts of sexual fun for gay guys. They even used to serve as a secret getaway for those that never dared to get out of the closet so to speak, of course that had been decades ago, since the topic of sexuality didn’t matter as much anymore these days.

No doubt Kisuke’s invention that had aided same sex couples in fulfilling their childwish had something to do with that. Since haters couldn’t preach the doomed end of humanity anymore by proclaiming that heterosexuality was standard just because of the gift women brought on this world; which was carrying a baby. As if that was the only task of a woman...

Well, not anymore anyways...

But even though such sort of pleasures were a thing of the past, the red light district still boomed and provided entertainment for everyone. With stripclubs, host and hostess bars, callgirls, cruising grounds, swinger clubs,...fun for anyone imaginable really.

The adult industry, had after all always been, and still was a branch of entertainment that brought in a lot of underground money.

Sousuke didn’t know why he exactly decided to enter anyways. But he was curious, since he had never been to one actually and the least he could do was just take a little peek. It was not like he had to partake in any of the activities, worse case scenario, he could always use the excuse of being a voyeur.

He kept his sunglasses on though even inside, he still didn’t want to risk being recognised in an establisment such as this. He had a husband after all, his mistakes didn’t need to be published in big letters in the press for all to see.

Besides, he wasn’t doing anything wrong, he still wasn’t planning on doing anything.

Of course he had to pay an entry fee, he had expected no less. And while he was given a key for a locker, so he could change into something else, he simply bypassed the lockable cupboards entirely. He had seen someone changing into a speedo, since that was apparently the type of dresscode around here; well, it was easy...easier access, he had to agree on that.

From then on he walked into a hallway that lead on both sides into different sort of rooms, no doors whatsoever, but a black curtain shielded what was happening in any of those. Tough the sounds coming from within told him as much as he needed to know...

When he deemed one of the rooms safe, as in there were no suspicious sounds coming from within, he dared to glance behind the curtain and despite not being a voyeur at all, he was presented with the view of a man on his knees ‘servicing’ two others.

No furniture had been present, with what little he had seen actually in those ten seconds of peeking behind the curtain. It was basically just furnished with a couch and a TV...he couldn’t help but think that the couch had to be anything but sanitary...

Not exactly the place to get it on, in his case.

He walked a little further down the hallway and had to bypass an actual voyeur, who was spying on a couple -though he doubted they were an ‘actual’ couple- having sex. At least a bed was provided in that room...

He wanted to explore just one other room, before going back on his way, when someone he did recognise walked out of one of the rooms. It was one of the representatives of his manufacturer, so before the man could recognise him as well, he did the first thing that came into his mind; he hid himself.

Because dressed as he was, and his infamous haircut, for sure the man wouldn’t think twice about calling him out.

Only by hiding into one of the rooms did he find a different sort of section. At first glance it looked like another hallway, until he walked by some of those curtains, and found out they were cubicles. Cubicles that had one specific hole in the lower region...glory holes...of course.

Sousuke wanted to turn back the way he came from, since that was not necessarily a part he wanted to explore, when the representative walked in as well. He had no other choice than to hide away into one of the cubicles. Closing the curtain in a haste, he completely missed the fact that a surprise was already waiting for him; a hard cock sprung out from the hole in the wall of the cubicle next to him.

Well... it was a nice cock though, that much he had to admit. It was bigger than average size, that was obvious, especially with the veins decorating the underside of the shaft. He could practically see the blood pumping through it to keep that fat head up in the air...

That wasn’t good, he shouldn’t be so engrossed in some other man’s dick. Especially when he didn’t even know whom the organ belonged to. Which was maybe for the best.

But he couldn’t help that he checked out the shaft.

He couldn’t see much of the man behind the divider, but he could safely assume that the guy was ripped; bodybuilder type perhaps, since what little stomach he could see looked as hard as a rock.

Definitely not the type of guy that he would normally go for, that was, if he had been single...

But, what harm could be done by simply studying the fine...shaft up close?

He had always loved sucking cock, there was just something about holding that raw virility in his hands... or the way another’s hard organ felt and it’s musky scent... -given that his partner had the most basic knowledge of hygiene.

Not to mention with the right sort of experience, one could easily bring the owner of that shaft to their knees. A good blowjob was everything.

Naturally he loved receiving them, but he preferred being the one on their knees while pleasing another man.

The power of being on the bottom.

He had unconsciously dropped down, seiza style, to inspect that meaty organ from up close, he had even taken off his sunglasses.

Just out of curiosity...

It was such a shame that he had become so deprived, given that his partner was sexually active enough, somewhere else that is. Of course, if he allowed, Kisuke wouldn't have any trouble with preforming twice. Sousuke’s dignity actually prevented his husband from giving him any sort of affection.

The thought of loving Kisuke after he had taken that...wench. No. He hadn’t entered a marriage only to start sharing his husband.

Sexual diseases weren’t prevalent anymore in this day and age, but it was the sole principle of sharing a bed partner that he felt repulsed by, above all.

Then why had he been staring at another man’s hard cock for the past couple of minutes?

The man behind the divider seemed to be getting impatient, since a big hand appeared through the hole as well in order to get a hold of that organ. It was almost urged into his direction and Sousuke was momentarily surprised as he felt the flesh of the other man’s skin just barely caressing him.

Since when had he decided to put a hand just under that hole anyways? It was not like he needed support, so he could gawk at that...rod.

Sousuke retracted his hand almost immediately, although it had been too late, the one on the other end was most definitely aware of him now. And a mixture between a grunt and a snort growled out of the body in front of him.

But, most importantly; why hadn’t he run out just yet?!

  
He shouldn’t lower himself to Kisuke’s level, his morally deprived husband always did have a questionable large amount of interest in sex in general. He himself on the other hand, was normal, he had a normal libido and he most certainly respected the vows that he had spoken out on their wedding. Fidelity was after all the foundation for a lasting partnership.

Yet, why should he stay celibate when his partner had broken that vow countless of times...

There was nothing wrong in letting himself go, just this once. If only so he could feel selfish enough after the deed, so the guilt would prevent him from doing something like that again. Besides, he at least had taken somewhat of a revenge against Kisuke. Even though his revenge was pitiful and insignificant...

There were no feelings involved anyhow, he was not like Kisuke, so why should the guilt already surface beforehand?

He urged the man’s rough hand from around his cock and took that instance to shuffle a little closer. The man’s crotch was clean shaven, -another part that betrayed the guy’s interest in bodybuilding since they were mostly smooth all over- no pubic hair to be detected, so he couldn't even imagine how the one behind the curtain looked like. Aside from those hard muscles and the slightest hint of a tattoo on the other’s skin, he couldn’t for the life of him come up with a face that could match that body. The small blotch of ink he could see even seemed to resemble a paw of a feline.

A cat? Not exactly feral for a bodybuilder type of guy...

Anyways, that was not exactly important in that moment. The other’s appearance simply did not matter, it was even better; he hadn’t exactly cheated on Kisuke when the only thing he had contact with was a cock, and not an actual physical affair.

But that was what actually held him back; the fact that he couldn’t see whose organ it was. He just couldn’t -and shouldn’t- put a random stranger’s genitalia in his mouth. It seemed unsavoury and scandalous.

Though a certain part of him didn’t seem to mind as much... He had it bad if that thought had sent pulses to his own cock...

His hand merely gripped at first, alternating between just feeling the guy up and actually intending to please the man.

It didn’t come to mind at that moment that he was rubbing a stranger’s cock, not entirely. Because he involuntarily tried to sooth that inkling of guilt, that was bubbling up, by imagining it to be his husband’s cock. His husband that had been faithful of course, and adventurous in bed, not the cheater he had come to know over time...

It was easier to pretend, it made him bolder and confident in what he was about to do. He therefore slicked up the length with spit, he let the salvia dribble down the shaft as he hovered above it with his mouth while straightened up on his knees.

It wasn’t a bad point of view anyways. The slit was instantly covered up by clear fluid and Sousuke was sure that it wasn’t spit alone. The man behind the curtain surely got off to the anonymity it brought. That had been obvious with the hard cock that he had been presented with as soon as he stepped in the cubicle. It had been more than ready to preform...

He flicked his wrist harder up and down that length as he was silently praising himself on his ability to still please another. His own lonely jerks hadn’t rusted his skills at all. Kisuke’s motions into his palm were...

Oh, but who was he kidding? Kisuke’s cock wasn’t that thick, it didn’t have those protruding veins running down it’s length, unless the blond was about to burst. And the grunts from the man behind the curtain were just a little too deep to belong to his husband.

He couldn’t pretend.

  
A sudden jerk of those hips behind the divider had the tip of the head almost touching his lips. It was now or never, he had come that far already...

So he abided to the other’s request by letting his lips touch the skin, he couldn't help but licking his own lips afterwards. And when he was certain that it didn’t have an entirely funky taste, he wrapped his mouth around the stranger.

It was that thrill; the unknown that made him so desperate for any sort of passion. His hand that wasn’t busy rubbing the man’s cock went to his own still confined one. It really was all Kisuke’s fault...

Because he had never been this debauched. And worst of all was that he liked the taste and the feel of the man in his mouth.

When his knees began hurting, -the ground was unforgiving- he shifted back down in seiza position and it made his own cock instantly start throbbing against the confines of his pants, when the fabric stretched uncomfortably against it. Just a couple of squeezes to himself didn’t help. The urgency to reach into his slacks and start pulling in sync to the rhythm his mouth adapted to was driving him mad, but he left it at that, he wasn’t about to sink that low.

At least not figuratively, since he did dare to deepthroat when the satisfied grunts sounded like praises into his ears. And that stomach was indeed as hard as a rock, his nose that touched the ridges of those muscles happily confirmed that.

He was salivating heavily, his legs spread so he didn’t slobber all over his expensive slacks. It was just salvia, but the slightest hint of precum was there as well -he could taste the musky tangy taste.- and those sort of stains were a reminder he rather didn’t want to come across when doing laundry. - why yes he did his own laundry, he didn’t want any of the maids cleaning his dirty sheets.

Hips thrust hard vigorously, serving as a good nudge to concentrate on the organ in his mouth. The banging against the wooden divider echoed loudly into the room, betraying the strength of those thrusting hips. A good thing the divider had the strength and consistency of a concrete wall, or it would have toppled over already.

Daring to go a little more down again, and feel that familiar throbbing in the back of his throat, he was surprised by the sudden reappearance of a strong palm enclosing his chin. It kept him from pulling back as the fingers dug tightly into his skin. And near deprivation, he reached into his own slacks desperately either way. That ferocity, that forceful push had always managed to stimulate him well.

He was pulling himself fiercely as he was simultaneously trying not to choke on a stranger’s cock. If he didn’t feel so shamefully good, he would have long since scolded the other for daring to force him to take in more than he could swallow.

Breathing brought up the need to escape that grasp anyways, and even though he could have reached up to give the man’s wrist a warning squeeze, he instead supported himself on the wall under the glory hole in order to pull away from that grip and off of that cock.

Surprisingly he almost needed two hands to counter the other’s strength, but when the hand around his own cock took a second long break from it’s rubbing, he reflexively put it back around his shaft when the urgency to come arrived.

Just a little more, just a few more pulls and he would finally feel that bliss again that could only be reached throughout the help of another. Something he desperately needed with all of the stress...

And when breathing through his nose didn’t exactly relieve the stuffy feeling in the back of his throat, the introduction of teeth certainly warned the man behind the curtain enough. Fingers practically squeezed his jaw open in retaliation, but the slightest shift in that grasp had him able to take somewhat of a deep breath, before he soothed the man’s shaft with the wonders of deepthroating again.

Besides, he was too heavily focused on the intense feeling of finally having reached his climax. He didn’t even care at that point that he was coming all over his hand and slacks. The fabric was the colour white anyways.

And he cared even less when the rhythmic motions of his mouth were suddenly flooded with thick creamy spunk.

Or actually that was exactly the right moment where his mind decided to function again...

The other’s orgasm had that whole body slackened, including the fingers around his chin. So he backed off in an instant and almost mindlessly spit out the cum that he hadn’t swallowed on accident yet.

Because that suddenly seemed a little too personal. Well, that and the fact that post orgasm, it just didn’t taste the same...

What had he done?... He had cheated as well.

The guy on the other end didn’t seem to struggle with the same sort of issues, since that hardly softened cock hadn’t retracted from the hole yet, although the hand had. And the loud thunking sound of something hitting the wooden divider probably indicated the man slumping over against the object entirely.

Heavy breathing...was all that could be heard. Which Sousuke couldn’t say for certainty if those heavy pants only belonged to the two of them. Since, other cubicles were surely just as busy...

Until he could hear the word, “Shit!” suddenly being cursed from the random stranger on the other end, followed by sounds of fabric being shuffled around that betrayed that the guy was redressing.

The man apparently was in a sudden hurry, although the hurried motions had Sousuke’s heart beating remarkably faster at the fear of being discovered by him. The point of it all was to be anonymous, but it somehow had him suddenly covering himself up just as quickly.

And instead of feeling shame, when his anonymous partner disappeared, he felt a relief that wasn’t only caused by his blissful orgasm. Because he felt satisfied at finally being able to best Kisuke at one of the blond’s dirty games.

Two could play that game.

  
Not that it meant that he would do that again any time soon. He was satisfied, for now.

He walked out of the building and back to his car with a pride that he had left outside. His sunglasses assured him incognito again and while walking through those filthy streets, he basked in his pleased state of mind.

Perhaps that was all that he had been secretly hoping for; a good orgasm. It was a shame that Tousen had to be faced with his pent up stress...if the mistake of his new vehicle had happened right at that moment, he probably could have cared less.

Well,...up until the moment that high disappeared of course. 

Strangely enough, even arriving home, no guilt had yet to settle into his mind. He even leaned against the front door in order to let it all sink in and get a chance to calm down before he was confronted with his husband.

He had to hide that pleased smirk before it permanently remained as a mocking grin to the blond.

Although the second that Kisuke’s head appeared in the doorway of the hall, a neutral expression magically made way for his smile of satisfaction.

“Had a long day at work?”

“Mmhmm.” he murmured between tightly closed lips. He didn’t really want to betray the kind of activity he had been doing with his breath.

He was not the cheater, Kisuke was.

  
Kisuke smiled lightly his way, “Tea?” 

Shaking his head, he was about to pass his husband to go upstairs, into his own bedroom. -they slept apart for ages- But Kisuke leaned into him, and for a minute he thought that his secret was discovered, only for that foolish thought to evaporate into thin air when Kisuke tried to kiss him.

He moved reflexively out of that reach, something he always did, before he went upstairs.

Though it was only when he had decided to freshen up in his bathroom, that the slight beginnings of guilt managed to catch up on him... 

-0-

“Yeah, fuck if I care!” Grimmjow growled into his phone as he talked to the social worker who was responsible for his parole.

Apparently he had lost track of time...two hours to be exact. Police had been notified and his damn door had been broken down again, or so the one on the other end of the receiver said.

Threats followed, since he had broken his conditions for the umpteenth time, which happened mostly on weekends...

He would lose his ankle monitor soon enough if he kept that up and be thrown in jail instead if he couldn’t be back at home in time.

“Listen here,” old hag, “lady, if your mouth was as sweet as the one that just serviced me I would have gladly paid you a visit instead.” a shocked intake of breath was his answer, before exclamations of new threats followed.

He hung up after that.

It was the same old anyways. He would have to report tomorrow, swear on his good behaviour, so he wouldn’t lose anymore ‘good points’.

When he jogged up the flight of stairs that lead up to the level where his shitty apartment resided, he could already see the damage the police had caused from afar. Apparently destruction of private property was A okay in the name of the law...

They should call themselves lucky that he was in such a good mood. Because that heavenly blowjob had weakened his resolve to fight quite a tad bit.

But instead of being confronted by armed police in his living room, he was met by his fuckbuddy instead.

“Kurosaki.” he grinned. His night just got better.

The scowl he received though was standard, the response though, not so much, “Where are my clothes?”

What? They were going to break up...again. After the umpteenth time it just wasn’t believable anymore. They fought and made up, best make up sex that he had ever had with anyone.

“Burned them.”

The protective emo stance of crossed arms didn’t deter him at all. Kurosaki was such a moody bitch sometimes. Must have been the price tag those expensive edgy style of clothing carried that made the other so sour.

“I’m so sick and tired of your shit.”

He grinned, yeah, yeah, same old. “Missed me or missed my cock?”

The punch he received as he dared to set a foot in the other’s direction just about proved how much his fuckbuddy missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said Grimmjow was going to be a charming pussycat... But at least Aizen and Grimmjow have met -twice- in this chapter. XD


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

“I’m glad that we’re able to partake in some family activities once again.” Kisuke said happily whilst listening to a particular song that was partially responsible for his jubilant mood.

Although they didn't exactly look the part, since one glance in the rearview mirror had him noticing both of the twins completely in a trance with the screen of their phones. While the passenger beside him, his husband, Sousuke, was looking outside.

He received no reaction from anyone, except a fleeting glance from the brunet next to him.

It was about time that they spent some time together again, and perhaps even more crucial was the opportunity to reconnect to Sousuke. Yoruichi and the affair itself was exciting and passionate enough, but he should still be able to fall back on his significant other.

Just because he had some fun on the side, absolutely did not mean that he didn’t love Sousuke. He loved both actually.

  
They both had their perks and their quirks.

  
He would never think about trading one for the other.

While he might have always had a better spiritual connection with Yoruichi, due to her being his best friend for the majority of his childhood, he connected with Sousuke on an intellectual level which he never had before.

And he just knew that however good or great his affair even went with Yoruichi, she was never one to be tied down. Once she settled down, her exuberance diminished completely. She needed to be free. While Kisuke himself loved the thought and warmth of a loving household.

Which he had, more or less. Past tense at least.

Not that Sousuke wasn’t loving now...but the beginning of their relationship had the brunet truly at his best. He wouldn’t really call Sousuke a liar necessarily, but certain...negative traits had then been carefully concealed. Sousuke’s egocentric and vain tendencies that bordered on narcissism arouse further down the line, including the lying. 

Kisuke had had it bad then; the classic case of being completely blinded by love.

Not that it mattered in the end anyways. The most important part to remember was that they both struggled through those differences and learned to live with it. At least Kisuke had.

And the little scuffles with Sousuke were absolutely not used as an excuse to start cheating on him. His own sexual fantasies laid at the base of that.

“I never wanted a brother.”

“What was that?”

Daichi, of course, had been thoroughly mopey about their family outing.

A sigh followed, “I said; I never wanted a brother.” As he was about to respond to the moody twin, Daichi continued, “So, I don’t want to sit next to him at the restaurant either.”

Oh yes...that made perfect sense. Couldn’t they for once put their differences aside?

  
“I’m gonna sit next to you anyways.” Koichi only had to make it worse by engaging his brother.

“No you’re not!”

“Yes, I will. I’m like a parasite, you’ll never get rid of me-”

Kisuke briefly saw something flying from Daichi’s side to Koichi’s side throughout the rearview mirror and combined with the look Sousuke was giving him, that spelled, ‘Say something or I will...’ he tried to intervene with a shushing, “Oh hey, come on, it’s going to be fun,” it was supposed to be fun at least, though with the reactions he was receiving and the inability to get through to his twins, the outing was already falling in the water. “You don’t actually have to sit next to your brother.” was tried as an extra assurance.

“I won’t sit next to him either way.” Daichi concluded while a hushed whisper from his twin sounded from the other side. And though Kisuke hadn’t heard Koichi’s response, he could guess what it had entailed. Especially when Daichi launched another unknown missile at his brother, that was just as violently thrown back a second later...hitting the window and making an awfully loud noise.

When his husband repositioned himself in order to glance behind himself at the twins on the backseat, the two identical blond heads instantly directed themselves at Sousuke in order to seek redemption with the excuse of, ‘He started it!’

Sousuke’s meddling had the quarrel ending soon enough though.

No disciplinary slap was involved, -something he still had to bring up- but the threat of taking away their electronic devices was quick to gain their silence and absolute cooperation.

Arriving at the restaurant, -the one they had frequented in the past- he stepped out to declare a somber, “I had made a reservation outside, but judging by the colour of the sky, it’s best to choose a table inside.”

“Should have looked at the forecast for today.” Sousuke muttered while closing the door of the passenger seat and not even giving him a second glance before going straight for the entrance of the restaurant.

He actually did, but just like Sousuke’s mood, the weather tended to change drastically at a moment’s notice.

Daichi had whispered a quick and teasing, “You’re not sitting next to me.” to his brother before all but running to get his proclaimed spot at the table.

But his brother didn’t retaliate, Koichi instead asked him, “Can I take my drone?”

What in the world did he need that for in a restaurant? “No, you don’t need that.” besides, this was a family outing, the point was to communicate.

Which was too much to ask for perhaps. He finally began to understand that when he was the only one at their table without his phone...

The waitress even smiled sympathetically his way when she took their orders.

Yet it was only when he smiled back, more or less in misery at his own situation, that Sousuke gave him the side eye.

An, ‘I was not flirting with the waitress, I promise.’ would only make it worse. It was better not to acknowledge it. He should see it instead as an opportunity to talk to his lover, now that he finally had his attention.

A completely private one on one time was not going to happen in any other way to begin with. He couldn’t ask the twins to go and enjoy themselves on the slide outside, since that would undoubtedly gain him Daichi’s favourite line of, ‘I’m not five anymore!’

Why were kids growing up so fast nowadays?

Besides, the weather outside didn’t really allow that privacy either way. And Sousuke for some reason hadn’t wanted to go on a date with him alone...

When their drinks arrived and he still had nothing to keep him entertained with, he took out his phone from his pocket as well to browse through the day’s headlines. Maybe he would find a subject that he could use to start a conversation.

Well, wasn’t that just his luck.

“Planes seem to be dropping like flies.” As soon as Sousuke glanced minutely at him over the screen of his phone, he added, “Failed engine or something far more sinister happening?”

He hadn’t managed to pique any further interest, since Sousuke switched his gaze back to his own phone.

“You’ve made the headlines.”

Clear hesitation could be spotted in his husband’s motions, before his phone was finally set aside.

Success!

“What are you insinuating with that?”

“Dad.”

He was too engrossed into starting his conversation with Sousuke, that he totally missed Koichi’s call.

“Las Nochess’ Inc postpones newest edition of Pantera, set-back or deliberate action?”

It wasn’t the first time that he had to read something like that in the press instead of being informed of his other’s half’s success...or less fortunate undertakings. Especially when something was wrong, Sousuke wouldn’t come to him; failure had never been an option.

“Are you asking-”

He felt a tap on his arm by Koichi and when he motioned at his son to indicate what was wrong, he simultaneously leaned over to Sousuke’s side so he could show the article. “I’m reciting what’s written here.”

“Can I take my drone outside?” Koichi asked.

Sousuke’s eyes skimmed quickly over the screen, in fact a little too fast so he couldn’t have gotten the gist of it entirely.

He glanced outside during his husband’s quick look, the garden was empty, since the threat of it beginning to rain soon had everyone choosing the safest option... To be honest, Koichi wouldn’t be bothering anyone.

As he was about to give his approval, Sousuke stated; “Exactly what it says; a delay, nothing more.”

“Okay. I’m just gonna give you a heads up, and it’s not meant as critique at all.” Very important to mention that, since a disagreement with Sousuke could escalate rather quickly when he thought his motives were questioned. Koichi also started petting his arm again in order to get his attention, but he held up a hand, his son could wait for another second. “Artificial intelligence is getting smarter, even in lab equipment,” and he would know, since that was his territory. “technology is also progressing, still at the speed of light, but that doesn’t mean that the human mind regresses.”

“That is most definitely an insinuation.”

“No, just some advice. A failed engine can only be overlooked for so many times, before it starts becoming more than a coincidence. The press is smarter than you think.” His son’s persistent taps on his arm eventually managed to break his need to convince Sousuke. Since Koichi was already standing up, next to him, as if that upped his chances for his next inquiry.

“Can I take my drone outside?”

Sousuke was the one that responded though, “And risk some insurance claims when you accidentally hit something or someone? No.”

“I can operate the drone just fine.”

Well, what Sousuke meant by accidentally had nothing to do with their son’s handiness or clumsiness. His partner was well known and people took advantage of that with the help of false claims.

“I said no.”

Koichi slumped back down, but the persistent taps on his arm continued, accompanied with a puppy dog look thrown his way.

“There’s a major difference between an insurance claim that pertains to faulty technology that causes deadly car-accidents, and an insurance claim because our son accidentally hit something or someone...” Sousuke’s sneer was anything but progress in their relationship, since wasn’t that what he actually intended to do with this outing? Yet, he had to start somewhere and conversing with his husband was something... “Besides, there’s no one outside in the garden anyways...”

“Yes!” his son held out his hand for the car keys as Sousuke stated, “What did I just say?”

Kisuke motioned outside through the window in an effort to try and discourage any escalation of the small problem. “It’s about to rain, he’s not going to remain outdoors.”

Sousuke didn’t seem too happy about the outcome, not for one bit, yet his husband still advised, “Don’t film anyone without permission.” Koichi nodded briefly and after their son had taken a couple of steps, Sousuke called him back, only to tell him a simple, “Bring back the car keys after you have taken out your drone.” 

“Why? I’ll keep them in my pocket until I come back.”

“You will bring them back-”

Daichi sighed exaggeratedly, but remained otherwise secluded from the confrontation while his twin brother talked back, “But, why-”

“Koichi, just do as your father says,” He urged, since he could only do so much to change Sousuke’s mind. “now go, before it starts pouring outside.”

It was not like they didn’t trust their children. He actually understood Sousuke’s scepticism regarding Koichi. Their son had shown some defiant streaks, and while mischief generally popped up in growing boys, Koichi had on more than one occasion gone completely overboard. Including starting their previous automatic car on accident and therefore causing an accident. So the need to hand over the keys, was an involuntary fear of both of them.

-0-

Grimmjow hopped on his motorcycle, ready to pledge his good behaviour to the lady who monitored his parole. Actually, he was on his way to her replacement, since his probation officer was off for the weekend.

If she was allowed to have her fun, he sure as hell should be pardoned for his.

He swerved through traffic jams, passed slow mofo’s, that drove worse than an eighty year old grandma and he sped up, way past speeding limits on straight lanes. The wind in his hair, because ain’t no way that he’d be caught wearing a helmet, -even though he had seen first hand what gravel could do to the human head- he enjoyed his ride to the fullest.

The District Department of Corrections was located in the middle of the city and since he was running a little late, he had to be permitted to break the law in order to get to the Law in time.

Actually, he didn't need that excuse, the fast machine between his legs needed to serve its purpose.

There was nothing better than riding his Tijereta. It was a second-hand, and an old model at that; Sexta edition. He couldn’t afford any of Las Nochess’s brand new vehicles. Tax was even still massive on this baby, since the older editions weren’t exactly eco-friendly or some shit like that. Pair that with its decline in reliability on the road, he could have gone for any affordable brand instead. But, lucky for him, with a little bit of tinkering here and there, plus replacing out-dated pieces and his baby was as good as new. Without the extra cost of Aizen’s name.

He arrived two minutes late anyways since one of the traffic lights had been stuck on red for five whole freaking minutes. It was a busy intersection that he couldn’t avoid. He was reckless on the road, but he didn’t have a death wish, besides his delay could be justified by traffic. His late night activities from yesterday...though...that was going to be a little harder to explain.

Make that six minutes, at least, since parking his motorcycle and running up the stairs to the fifth floor would take a bit as well.

He wouldn’t only be reprimanded because he lost track of time again, but because he wasn't allowed to enter that neighbourhood, for the Law’s fear of him meeting ‘like-minded’ people again. It had nothing to do with his sexuality, but it had everything to do with the criminal activities that happened around the red light district.

Complete bullshit though, because if they were afraid of him making contact with his past connections, he certainly wouldn’t visit any of the clubs there. As far as he knew, non-consensual hardcore SM and snuff films still weren’t exactly available anywhere out in the open...

While his brain was still going wild with countless of excuses on his way to his parole replacement officer, he narrowly avoided running into a flying drone. He managed to grab the mechanical device mid air, ending up with minor scrapes along his fingers due to one of its spinning rotors.

He thrust the object into the hands of the blond kid that came running to him soon after; “If that thing comes near my face again, I run it over with my bike.” he promised and gave an indicating nod to his motorcycle for good measure.

The kid looked over to where his bike was parked, before glancing back at him, unfazed. Little shit...

  
If he didn’t have so little time, he would have made due on his promise...

  
-0-

“It was just a reprimanding tap, not a slap.”

With Sousuke’s full attention on him, Kisuke had managed to bring up the topic after all. And while he could have guessed that denial would be Sousuke’s first answer, he hadn't foreseen his husband admitting it freely.

He hadn’t wanted to bring it up at the table in front of the kids either, for fear of any confrontation with their twins. He had seen Sousuke’s subtle sneering glance in Daichi’s direction after all, while Daichi had slouched himself in his seat and had tried to hide himself completely behind his phone.

But, there was no other option, he couldn’t catch a hold of his husband alone at home, which was ridiculous, since they obviously lived together...

“A tap is already crossing the line, you shouldn't raise your hand to our kids, period.”

It had been a thorny issue between them when Daichi and Koichi were but toddlers and beginning to cause mischief. Like any developing child, testing out boundaries was a part of growing up, yet that had already been classified as insubordination by Sousuke...

“My temper gets the best of me, sometimes,” Sousuke agreed as their lunch was served, but it was only when the waitress disappeared again that he continued in a hushed whisper, “but, I would never beat them. You are acting as if I am one of those lowlifes that has to rely on violence to get my children to behave.”

Way to blow it out of proportion again... Domestic violence can occur in even the best of households... but he would digress if he started that discussion...

“Call it a flick of the wrist or a corrective slap, it is all the same. If you say you don’t have to rely on physical obedience, then keep it to verbal penalties only.”

It could after all spiral out of control easily with Sousuke, plus habit increased the likelihood of making it worse each time. He wouldn’t discuss it further either, he had made his point and he believed that his husband understood it by now. Even though Sousuke gave him a simpering smile.

They were about to go get Koichi so they could start dinner, but some commotion outside made them set out to inspect what was going on anyways.

Some random man stood in front of their son, and for good reason it seemed, since the guy was blocking another muscular man from trying to get to Koichi.

What had happened this time...

  
“Yeah, you protect that little shit, ‘cuz when I get my hands on him.”

That spelled out trouble of some kind for sure...

He approached the crowd and tugged his son behind him while Sousuke recognised the cursing man.

“Grimmjow, do you have some kind of problem with my son?”

“The fucking little twat trashed my bike, you’re gonna pay for that-”

He wanted to go over to Sousuke’s side, since Grimmjow, apparently, was honing in on his husband fast, finger jabbing in Sousuke’s chest threateningly. While the bystanders around them disagreed loudly with each other over what had happened. Even though nobody had been witness to their son ‘trashing’ the motorcycle. And yet, they were fervently accusing the man of approaching Koichi and shaking him by the shoulders.

And so they had intervened.

Such a spectacle gained an audience fast already when no children were involved. Nobody had seen what had happened, but the man was blamed either way. Imagination went wild with most, just because a child was grabbed.

Sousuke calmly pushed Grimmjow’s accusing finger away, before looking at their son. “Koichi, did you damage the man’s motorcycle?”

Kisuke looked down at his side where Koichi stood. His son seemed to think for a moment, before answering with wide eyes and a guilt-free expression. “Not on purpose, father, I opened the car door,” Kisuke immediately moved to the side of their car to assess any damage to their vehicle. “because I wanted to put away my drone, so I carefully swung the door open and I accidentally hit the motorcycle that stood there...”

Their car door seemed to have accumulated quite the damage for someone accidentally swinging the door open... The paint was chipped off, scratches were visible, as well as a dent of where it collided with the motorcycle. Not necessarily a large dent, but certainly nothing that could have miraculously transpired with a careless wave of the door.

The same for Grimmjow’s motorcycle...

Sousuke glanced at him as soon as he had assed the damage and the look they shared said everything.

...Koichi hadn’t brought in the car keys...and he as well as Sousuke lost track of that promise due to their discussion...

The owner of the motorcycle tried to weave through the mass to get to Koichi again. “You lying son of a bit-”

But Sousuke stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and even though Grimmjow shoved Sousuke’s hold off, Sousuke’s warning of, “You will not lay a finger on my child, I assure you.” was carefully heeded by Grimmjow.

Too many witnesses around no doubt...of which Kisuke was grateful for actually. Since the blue haired man didn't seem like the type that could be reasoned with...

“But, I had no choice, father, his bike was parked over the white border and crossing our parking spot. I tried squeezing myself between the two vehicles as much as I could...”

Well, he could have chosen to open the car door on the other side...

  
“Like hell it was, what do you take me for, you fucking-”

  
It was Koichi’s word against Grimmjow’s...

  
Although he and Sousuke had their doubts about what had exactly transpired...

Sousuke came over to his side and with a sweeping finger he inspected the white paint that was tainted with the blue colour of Grimmjow’s bike. “Accidents happen.” he concluded with a shrug. “Nothing the insurance won’t fix, they will evaluate the accident among each other.”

Perhaps it was best to let them fight over the blame indeed...

With the imminent issue somewhat diminished into a quarrel, the people around them seemed to lose interest and went back on their way. Especially now that Grimmjow’s anger seemed to be contained.

His husband was already long since busy with swapping details and filling in the insurance papers.

So Kisuke took Koichi back inside, Daichi was partly done with his food by then and asked, “What happened?”

Something that Kisuke himself was actually also curious to know.

“Mhh...it’s all so vague...I can’t really recall what happened exactly.”

He looked at his son’s expression and for someone that was supposedly a little shocked at what had transpired, Koichi seemed to have no care in the world...

-0-

Sousuke had taken pictures and sketched the situation. Not that he really needed to turn actively everything into his own hand when Grimmjow suddenly remained rather passive.

“Your insurance details, Grimmjow.” he approached his employee, who was seemingly trying to rub away the worst of the chipped off paint. And in that instance, he noticed that the bike belonged to one of his discontinued models.

It took awhile before he received any answer at all though. Until he purposely walked up to Grimmjow and presented him with the evidence and the details that he had put on paper already. When he pushed the papers under Grimmjow’s nose, his employee chucked them away on the ground next to him, without even glancing at them.

“I don’t have a fucking insurance.” came the growled mutter.

Of course, how could he have expected anything else from...someone like that.

“That doesn't bode well for you, Grimmjow. I am sure that you are more than aware of the repair costs for my car.”

Bright blue eyes narrowed his way. “I ain’t no lawyer or insurance agent,”

No, he certainly wasn’t. As the CEO of Las Noches Inc. Sousuke liked to be informed of every worker under his name, even though he could trust his subordinates with the task of hiring capable people, he still liked to take care of that himself. So he was more than aware of Grimmjow’s lack of education.

And what happened with most of the dropouts; they turned to the life of petty crime. The band around Grimmjow’s ankle was proof of that.

His eyes wandered automatically to the electronic monitoring device, that was proudly presented around a muscular calve. Grimmjow’s jeans were already on the shorter side, but with the blue haired male sitting on his haunches to check his bike, the band grabbed attention immediately.

“but, I do know that yer evidence is gonna be jack shit when your insurance agent finds out about your son’s intent of trashing my bike.”

He smiled when Grimmjow smirked his way. The younger man’s canines looked to be on the sharp side, now that he actually paid attention to his worker’s looks. In fact, they seemed to be filed to resemble fangs of an animal.

If he had had any doubt about Grimmjow not fitting in with the mass, he was certain now.

Who did that anyways, unless they belonged to a weird cult. He had seen a documentary of those that liked to pretend to be a creature of the night, Grimmjow could certainly fit in with those types...

“Intent?” Oh, he knew that his son’s version was anything but reliable, but, he would never admit to strangers of his children doing any wrong. He had raised them well, after all. “I am not sure what you are talking about. It is going to be your word against the word of my insurance agent. And if you want to remain stubborn, it might as well be taken to court immediately, you are no stranger to the court, if I’m not mistaken...” he smiled knowingly and definitely made it clear to Grimmjow that he was looking at his ankle.

  
Grimmjow’s smirk disappeared rather quickly.

“Considering your past actions,” he was not aware of what Grimmjow had done exactly, that still sadly remained private, a right of Grimmjow. “I am sure that prevailing of my eight year old’s so called lies, would get you nowhere. Besides, which child of that age would even consciously lie in the first place, what would he gain from that?”

“You taught the little twat good alright.” his employee scoffed. “Yer gonna suffer with him, if that behaviour is anything to go by, then again he learned from the best.”

He chuckled the provocation away while grabbing his papers back into hand when the first droplets started falling. “Not to mention the witnesses...”

“There are no fucking witnesses, they saw nothing.”

“They saw you grabbing my child...” when Grimmjow straightened up, Sousuke saw the muscles in Grimmjow’s jaw tensing and releasing, as if he had to visibly restrain himself.

Such was the case with hot headed men...

  
Perhaps his temper flying off was what got Grimmjow in jail in the first place...

He grabbed his wallet out of his backpocket and casually started counting his banknotes, now that it wasn't pouring yet. “And I am sure that memory is likelier to come back after slight coercion...” He trailed off though and put his wallet back, leaving it to Grimmjow’s imagination what he meant by that. Although, Grimmjow should be more than aware that he was willing to persuade people to do his bidding.

“He learned from the best,” the younger man motioned between the space of their vehicles, where he stood. “what a fucking example you are.”

“Careful with insulting me, slander is a complaint that could be added to your case.”

Another scoff came his way, before Grimmjow started straddling his bike, bent on ignoring him no doubt.

And before he could start the engine, he offered, “We could fix this between ourselves of course, without any meddling of an insurance agent or the court.”

He knew that would get Grimmjow’s attention. “What do ya want?”

“You’ll fix my car single-handedly after your hours of working for me, you’ll even get the chance to fix your bike as well.”

An offer that Grimmjow likely wouldn’t refuse, where else would he find the chance to repair the discontinued model, then in his garage, fully equipped with the right gadgets and trinkets.

Still, Grimmjow started reversing his bike. “I ain’t stupid, what about the costs?”

“I’ll keep that from your loan, the amount that I would have received if I would have let it get repaired.” He would have turned to his own garage and made sure to incorporate that into his accountancy one way or another, so it wouldn’t have been a cost for him either way.

But, he couldn’t let one of his employees get away with insulting him either.

The other snorted, shook his head and drove off without giving him an answer. Not that he needed an answer, Grimmjow was going to do his bidding, one way or another.

-0-

_Daichi could see the bridge in the near distance. The online virtual reality game was called ‘The haunted bridge’, so his objective was clear; that was where he needed to get to._

_He looked around him in his room; he was surrounded by a high meadow, so he couldn’t really be certain of anyone or anything approaching him._

_No wonder that he was surprised when a hungry wolf suddenly sprang in his direction. The wild animal had probably been hunting him from afar, he had been rather loudly moving through the high grass. And when he checked, he could confirm that his stamina was still on the low side._

_He wouldn’t be able to outrun the wolf, even if his stamina was replenished, the animal was faster anyways. He had no weapons either, since he had lost them the last time he was ambushed by Others. That was the downside of playing online; they never played fair._

_He braced himself for the beast that was just centimetres from catching up to him. No need to fight when he knew the outcome, the worst though was that he would have to start all over again..._

_He closed his eyes, ready for the damaging impact that was luckily not as lifelike as the animal that was about to attack him..._

_But nothing came... He heard a swoosh of a released arrow, his character’s feminine gasp, followed by the pained howl of the wolf._

_And when he reopened his eyes, the animal was down, shot by one of his online buddies._

_What a relief... He was glad to see the red blinking romaji characters above said character’s head. Jin_ta came to his rescue, the one that he sometimes did join in team battles. Because Jin_ta worked with his team mates instead of offering them up like most online players..._

_He took the other’s helping hand to get him standing up again, the imagery and the sensation felt real, just like his still beating heart after that jump scare... But luckily, it was all that; a game._

“Children! Will you come down here for a second?”

Daichi opted out of his VR game and quickly checked the time on the main menu of his screen. Well, that was strange, it wasn’t dinner yet. What could father possibly need them downstairs for?

But as he waited until his console shut down, his report card was practically glaring at him from its place on his desk.

Did father miraculously remember their quarterly evaluation? Hopefully not, since he had wanted dad to sign that... That was best too, if he still wanted to be able to have any access to his games.

He knocked on his brother’s door, yet he received no answer.

  
Well, it wouldn’t be his fault if Koichi didn’t show up after a certain amount of time...

He was about to walk downstairs anyways, when his twin surprised him from behind with a jab in his ribs.

“Koichi!” his stupid brother ran passed him, almost shoving him from the staircase in his haste to get down.

He cursed his twin for being such an idiot, he could have fallen down the stairs, not only that, but the jab into his side was anything but a pleasant tickle. He was so annoying and such a brute!

When he entered the dining room, his brother was already seated while their father shoed their housekeeper out with a clear command, “Leave us.”

That didn’t spell out anything good.

He quickly glanced at his twin to make sure that Koichi hadn’t revealed the bad state of his grades, but he didn’t receive a particular mean look back, so what was the deal?...

Maybe it was a lecture, because his stupid brother ruined their and someone else’s car.

Father was busy with a tablet, and only after a bit of searching, did he present the screen in front of them, “Do you recognise this number?”

Oh no, no questioning. He was bad at that...

He rather waited on Koichi’s answer, who started actively navigating on the page. “It’s the number of child services.”

  
“Yes, Koichi, it is.”

  
Okay...

He looked in confusion at their father’s satisfied grin. Why was that so important?

Father took the tablet back out of Koichi’s hands, before urging them in a rather impending tone, “You’d do best to memorise the number, in case any of you feel threatened again by my violent beatings.” 

Oh, it was a threat, but a verbal one though. He had maybe been hit once or twice, his brother more so actually, but Koichi deserved it. And then still, nothing severe so they would have to call child services. They had learned about that topic in school. Their father could surely frighten him, mostly whenever he acted overly nice, since that meant that their father was actually pissed, and nine chances out of ten, his twin was to blame.

But besides that, their father wasn’t the worst.

  
“Okay.” his brother said and made motions to get up.

  
“Do you know what happens to children that get taken out of their house by social services?”

He rather remained quiet when their father was in such a mood, since then they would get excused easier. But his brother blabbered on, “Put in a home, I would assume, but I’m sure that you’re going to tell us what happens.”

Father didn’t look specifically at Koichi though, even though his twin was the one that was talking back. Daichi rather averted his eyes away, past his father’s glance, so he didn’t have to face that stern look head on.

“Children that are taken away won’t have the pleasure of spending the whole day on the internet, they get an hour maximum. Homework and social interactions become the norm rather than the freedom and luxury you are both so used to.”

But, why did that feel like it was specifically mentioned to warn him? “I’ll remember that.” Koichi nodded.

  
“Is your homework done?”

  
Shoot.

He didn’t need to check to see his brother nodding fervently again. “I need proof; show me your planners and your homework.”

Father hadn’t supervised their homework sessions since they entered first grade, why was he suddenly demanding to see their progress again?

Koichi was of course already on his way to become their father’s pride and joy again. And the sneaky glance his brother shot him made him think that Koichi had something to do with it.

“Daichi?”

“I’m not finished yet.” better to be upfront than try to scribble some nonsense on a paper so it would seem that he had finished his homework. His father would check in detail anyways. “I was gonna finish it tonight or tomorrow at least.”

“Just because it is the weekend, doesn’t mean that you can slack off. I’ll give you an hour.”

He nodded and immediately walked back upstairs to get on with that.

An hour should be generous, but he hadn’t really been paying attention in class, so fluently browsing through his lesson wouldn’t cut it. It would be a race against the clock and that would mean that he would have to do it all over again later on, since the answers wouldn’t even make sense.

There was no better alternative than searching for his answers online, something that he had done countless of times before.

Yet, what he hadn’t counted on was that the internet had been shut off. Their father meant business apparently. Just great. How was he going to finish on time now?

Maybe...

He set out to his brother’s room and knocked lightly, yet everything still remained suspiciously quiet in there. He even looked behind him to make sure that his twin wasn’t lurking behind him.

When he knocked again and he still received no answer, he entered anyways. Turned out, his brother wasn’t in his room.

It couldn’t be so hard to search for Koichi’s homework, his room was always very tidy, in comparison to his own...

He rather have asked than secretively copying his brother’s homework, then again, Koichi wouldn’t have let him live that down without receiving something in return. And he didn’t want to give away his allowance to his brother again, he was saving up for that new expansion for his game...

As he browsed through his twin’s drawers of his desk, he suddenly noticed that his brother still had access to the internet.

How?!

Unless father had turned on the internet again, Koichi couldn't have been busy with...whatever it even was that he had been doing. He therefore tried to open another page, but he somehow couldn't click out of Koichi’s current browser. It was an odd website, resembling an outdated forum of some kind...

He cautiously read the contents on the website, since he knew the kind of stuff his brother liked. And he didn't want to be faced with another bloody scene of a car accident... his twin brother was weird like that...

On the top of the page, it read, ‘Choose your room.’ and the options for that were presented underneath, such as Red Room, Blue Room, Black Room,... On the opposite side of each room it said; Session in progress or Room Deactivated.

It didn’t look particularly daunting, except for the black background...

But, Koichi’s interests scared him, they had once kept him up at night already. He didn’t want to be faced with anything that would haunt him again.

He stood up with the full intent of going back to his own room, so he could come back later and ask Koichi if he could copy his homework.

Yet, when he turned around, he visibly jumped when his eyes suddenly locked with identical ones. “Hello, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I never said that Aizen would gain the award of, ‘Best father’ here...   
A/N: Always drive safely, and while at it, don’t visit any sinister sites either!!! I shouldn’t be giving out these disclaimers though, since this is obviously just a fic, which means NO reality whatsoever, even though some depictions might come close!!


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd yet

**Chapter three**

Sunday meant working from home for Sousuke, at least in the morning, since his twins wouldn’t be up so early in the weekend. Not anymore at least, the times that little feet would come running in his and Kisuke’s room, only to jump on their still sleeping forms was long since over. 

A knock resounded on the door of his office, and as he granted whomever stood at the other end entry, Koichi’s head peeked inside.

“Father.”

  
He nodded slightly in recognition while still studying the stock market for his luxurious car brand.

His son walked to the other end of his desk, opposite him and kept standing there, hands crossed behind his back while looking at him.

He didn’t know where Kisuke hung out, but judging by the fact that Koichi came to him for attention, his husband was nowhere to be found again...or still sleeping in.

A good thing he knew his son through and through. Whenever Koichi didn’t receive enough recognition, he sought for different ways to get noticed, because he always needed to be the centre of attention.

Perhaps a trait his son had inherited from him, since he had to admit that he desired being praised just as much.

But, he liked for his twins to remain humble, that way overconfidence couldn’t get in the way of their children achieving anything in the future. Since his own parents had made the crucial mistake of dubbing him as a wonder child, and all that worshiping unfortunately lead to difficulties once another genius came along. He suddenly hadn’t been that gifted child when he couldn’t deal with competition.

He suggested for Koichi to sit down, because the other’s ramrod posture of looking down on him was becoming annoying quickly and deriving his own focus completely.

Yet, Koichi declined his request with a dismissive shake of his head and kept standing where he stood, silently watching him.

Which had him not being able to focus on his work entirely anymore.

“Alright,...” he motioned to his son to tell him what was bothering him. Though Koichi rather showed him, by presenting a report card to him not a second later from behind the other’s back. “I know, my signature is already on there.”

“No, it’s not actually, since this is Daichi’s report card.”

Had he been so busy that he hadn’t even thought about Daichi’s grades?

“Dad already signed it though.”

Aha...which probably meant that Daichi’s grades weren’t as outstanding as his twin brother’s. Since Kisuke was the go to parent when something went wrong, for Daichi at least.

He asked to be handed over the report card so he could take a look, even though he rather had heard it from his eldest borne himself. “Go get your brother for me.” And sure enough, as soon as he opened the binder he was met by more than one red coloured digit.

Daichi always had had some problems with math, but now that science also became a problem, perhaps Kisuke and he needed to look for a tutor. Especially since the course, science still only consisted of learning about plants, animals and earth.

His eldest twin came shuffling in the room, still glad in his onesie, that he used as pyjamas and mostly wore during the weekends. Daichi’s expression was bright and chipper until he saw the report card in his hand, an immediate side glance was thrown at his twin brother, whom smiled a little too friendly in response.

Koichi indeed needed to stop being a tattle tale, he was going to be punished for that, of course.

“Two failing grades...Daichi...” Said son looked down at his feet, fascinatingly watching how his own toes curled in the plush carpet. A distraction, so Daichi wouldn’t have to look him in the eyes. “Kisuke has been helping you with your homework, I do not understand how you still manage to fail... you’re only in elementary school, child...”

His husband had aways been a straight A student, Kisuke didn’t even had to do any effort in school whatsoever. His own grades on the other hand weren’t always those perfect scores, because in comparison to Kisuke, he did have to study hard, but his scores could most definitely be put next to Kisuke’s own immaculate report cards. In university both he and his husband had graduated as valedictorians. So, one of his children failing in class, in elementary school nonetheless, was just not acceptable. 

“And the rest of your grades are just barely sufficient...Do you have anything to say, at all?”

“Koichi’s got a note from the teacher in his planner!”

  
“That is not what I asked, I asked you for the reason of your failing grades.”

  
“I don’t know.”

A miserable glance his way finally made him notice his son’s features clearly. The glassy almost watery film spelled out that the waterworks weren’t far off either. And without another word, Daichi stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind him.

He followed his son into the hallway.

He didn’t have to look for his eldest borne too long, since Daichi’s complaints to Kisuke could be heard from all the way to his office. As he went over to his husband’s room, Koichi followed naturally hot on his heels.

Not much could be understood, since Daichi’s hysteric sobs made it nearly impossible to decipher it. And it must have been complete mumbo jumbo to his husband, whom had just been brutally awakened by the drama queen that was their eldest borne.

“What?” Kisuke muttered unintelligently while scratching through his blond hair that was in complete disarray.

He showed Daichi’s report card briefly, because his son’s muttering hadn’t bettered whatsoever. He regretted addressing Daichi so casually immediately, since that fretful state of their son sitting on the edge of the bed while fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves, had Kisuke giving him briefly a certain glance.

Because he knew, after their previous discussion, that Kisuke was no doubt thinking he had struck their son. As if a small disciplinary smack could have been the cause of Daichi acting so hysterically.

Actually, yes, Daichi’s waterworks were quick to be used as an advantage with daddy... Kisuke, of course, easily fell for that charade.

Kisuke motioned their sobbing son over, and Daichi instantly ran into his husband’s arms. “Alright, alright, try telling me now, but do calm down first.” 

Kisuke always had a way with children, and even now after his husband breathed in and out expressively in a way to help their son, Daichi followed Kisuke’s example immediately and managed to tell his side of the story, albeit still in hiccups.

“Oh, it’s only that.”

“Only that?” he repeated while Kisuke gave him a dismissive shake of his head, as if to say, ‘We’ll talk about it later.’

Yes...later. Kisuke was inevitably great at running away from problems.

He didn’t really appreciate the fact that Kisuke had kept those unsatisfactory grades a secret from him in the first place. So yes, they would be having a conversation about this no doubt.

“I just don’t find it fair that Koichi isn’t called out for the note he got from the teacher.” Daichi whined explicitly to Kisuke.

“What note?” Sousuke decided to question the other twin before Kisuke could claim he favoured one of their kids over the other. Which was ridiculous, he loved them both, equally.

While Kisuke simultaneously asked, “You got a note?”

“Yeah,” Koichi admitted freely, “for telling the truth.”

He and Kisuke briefly shared a glance, because Koichi’s truth could differ a lot from the actual verity.

His twin brother though was suddenly very happy to give his brother a cookie of his own dough. “He said something inappropriate.”

“In class?”

  
He hadn’t had a missed phone call from their teacher yet, so it mustn’t have been that bad.

“We were asked what career we would like to do in the future.” Koichi shrugged.

  
“For the job-day.” Daichi added.

  
“And I said surgeon.”

  
If that wasn’t a career that would make any parent proud...

“And the teacher said; nice, you want to help people, but Koichi said-”

“I said; no, I want to be able to cut into people, legally.”

Oh Koichi... that was a desperate cry for attention.

“Let me see that note, now.” he told Koichi while Kisuke responded with, “That you even think of telling such dark humour...”

“It’s not humour, it’s the truth, I do want to be a surgeon and I do want to cut into-.”

“Enough! Show me the note, Koichi, now.” he motioned to the door as well to finally have his son do as he was told. They could be so stubborn... 

His son shrugged carelessly and went off. He’d better return with that note, or he would find the troublemaker himself.

As for Daichi, he seemed to be a lot chipper than a couple of minutes ago.

Sousuke himself hadn’t forgotten about the grades just yet though, and the look he gave his son made Daichi instantly seek recognition from Kisuke.

And like always, a desperate glance was all that Kisuke needed to cave in. He patted their son’s back and urged him out of the direction of the bedroom, passed his own unimpressed form.

A backup and an escape route that Daichi made gladly use of...

  
“It’s not entirely Daichi’s fault. I may or may not...”

  
He was already shaking his head throughout Kisuke’s justifications, but his husband kept going.

“...have skipped out on a couple of those tutor sessions. In fact most of the sessions ended rather shortly. I’ve been so busy recently...”

Too busy fucking his whore. Excuses, excuses...

“He will stay after school, cram will teach him some discipline.” he made no room for argument. Not this time, he had given Daichi the benefit of the doubt, but that had backfired greatly, apparently.

He saw that Kisuke disagreed, but verbally he remained silent. He even gave an agreeable shrug.

“Do you think that’s necessary for those two inadequate grades?”

The rest of the grades weren’t exactly outstanding either, were they?

Even as Kisuke approached him to give him a makeshift embrace, he didn’t even make the effort to reciprocate his husband’s affections.

Some smooching wasn’t going to change his mind. Not on the subject of Daichi, nor in his opinion about Kisuke’s own extracurricular activities outside of their marriage.

His own sturdy and tense reaction hardly scared Kisuke off though, yet when Koichi entered, Kisuke backed off.

There was still the other twin to deal with after all.

  
And sure enough, the red ink of the teacher’s handwriting sprung out as he opened said page. “Stop with the theatrics.” he reminded Koichi sternly.

He had enough of Koichi’s attention seeking misbehaving acts. If he didn’t know better he would think that Koichi was enrolled in drama class instead of archery and judo.

“Why do you say such things, Koichi?” Kisuke sighed.

Why did he need an explanation, it was as obvious as it was. They were absent parents, and both Daichi and Koichi were taking it out on school.

“No computer for a week.”

  
A perfect and insincere, “I won’t do it again father.” followed.

The punishment didn’t face Koichi, he wondered what actually still had an effect on their rambunctious son...

And as Koichi was dismissed next, he heard Kisuke’s next statement just fine. It was just a case of; he didn’t want to hear it.

“Perhaps it’s time that we take him to a psychologist, there might be some behavioural problems.”

There was nothing wrong with their son after all. With neither of them. If only Kisuke decided to turn his life around and spend more time with his family, that would be a better solution than someone that was going to ‘listen’ to their son’s so called problems.

So of course that was a perfect influence to their next disagreement, which made them entirely forget about the cause at hand altogether.

-0-

It wasn’t smart and definitely not responsible to spend his money on a couple of cheap beers. Aizen would be cutting his wage at the end of the month for a damn long time and he was gonna feel that...

All because of that douchebag’s fucking son... Figured the rich kid would turn out into such trouble.

Grimmjow knew like no other how warped someone’s mind could get, fancy upbringing or not. And it was mostly those with money that turned out to be the worst...

The kid had trashed his bike, of that he was sure, but the little spawn of Satan was gonna meet his match if he kept that up. They always get their deserved end one way or another.

Though dealing with those was not his problem anymore. He motioned for another beer.

  
The last one, he promised himself.

It was not the booze that made him hang out at a local sport’s cafe. It was the company of others around him. No-one he knew personally, but the noises and the atmosphere was enough to pep him up after that shit Saturday.

A way to forget his troubles; mostly money problems now.

On the other hand it was also an excuse to get out and mingle with society’s classified ‘sane’ people. That was one of the major conditions he had to abide by, since his release out of the slammer.

Something he was explicitly reminded of yesterday...

He doubted bars and cafes were the law’s preferred options, but he wasn’t gonna join a hobby club like they suggested. His mouth or his attitude would get him in trouble, and if it wasn’t that, it probably was someone else’s face that he couldn't stand that would end up in him causing a riot.

He stood out like a sore thumb, he was never gonna fit in. Maybe it was because he looked a little rough. His muscular build and his permanent pissed off expression scared many off after all.

And when someone looked at him in the wrong way...yeah that could tick him off as well.

Luckily, the sport’s cafe was an option to disappear into the crowd, simply because it was packed due to one of the football matches that could be viewed live on the big screen.

Sports fanatics were loud... that was the big down side to mingling in. At least he couldn’t get in a fight, because he rooted for the opposite team or something. Because that would be just his luck. He always got into shit like that, trouble sought him, not the other way around.

He sat at the end of the bar, the barstool next to him had been empty for a couple of minutes.

And again maybe his attitude was what had scared off the blonde woman that had sat down next to him... But couldn’t they tell, just from looking at him, that he wasn’t interested.

A gruff, “Fuck off.” might have been unnecessary, but whatever.  
At least he was left in peace.

  
Not for long though...since someone did slide into the seat next to him.

At the next big score and roars that followed from the supporters, he felt something slither on his lap. He was seconds away from grabbing the guy by the scruff of his neck. Anyone who dared to cop a feel randomly was gonna lose some teeth, he wasn’t about that life.

Despite what his looks and past...job might spell out, consent did matter to him. 

But he stopped in the middle of straightening up when he noticed that a package laid in his lap. No, not a package, an envelope.

He turned his head to get a good glimpse of the one next to him.

The man wore a hoodie and a cap underneath the cloth that managed to cover up any recognisable features.

Well, fuck.

He knew who it was alright, even before the man’s voice sounded. It was probably the fact that the other was so tall, even while seated. “One for the black room.”

Funny how they always managed to find him in times of need... A life he just couldn’t run away from it seemed.

He didn’t even open the envelope, barely even looked at it, before shoving it back unto the other man’s lap. After that he made some intentions of fleeing before he got caught up again in that...dark nest. “Forget it.”

Except he couldn’t even get off of his bar stool or a surprisingly strong palm tugged him back.

“You shoulda seen the websites he owned. A sick fuck, pictures, videos...” was a poor attempt to persuade him anyway.

If it was one for the black room, he could imagine what the sick fuck did.

He scoffed in disgust and made it vocally clear what his intentions would be regarding the file. “I don’t fucking care.”

“I think you do...how old is your daughter again? Four, five? Yeah, those ages were present as well. Even as young as a newborn...”

He managed to pressure the other’s hold off by leaning more into the hooded man’s side. The shadows of the cap still made it hard to see, but he got a glimpse of those black eyes. “It ain’t gonna get better, the next sick fuck that comes along is gonna open another ring of childporn, it’s an endless cycle Shawlong.”

Shawlong’s features were minutely revealed with a dip of that cap, and they were as serious as he remembered. “There’s no better justice for those than the black room, and you know it.” Especially when that stern look was accompanied by that tone.

“Justice?” he snorted.

Oh, he was glad that the sport’s cafe was full of noises, since this wasn’t a matter to be discussed over dinner.

“Is the red room still open?”

  
The glance he received said it all.

“Then where’s your fucking justice?!” he growled, yet when the man behind him motioned at him, either to make him sit back down so he wasn’t blocking their view, or to hush him up over the noise, he lowered his own voice and leant into Shawlong’s side to mutter, “When it stopped being revenge kills and turned into fucking amusement, that’s when your justice ended.”

No innocent lives needed to be destroyed and certainly not in front of a live cam, that only drew in the real deranged, like a magnet.

He walked away after his message with the full intention of never looking back. Too bad his promises were worth shit most of the times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End Notes 
> 
> A/N:  
I decided an extra chapter with some explanations regarding Grimmjow was in order. I didn’t want to leave anyone in the ‘dark’ about Grimmjow’s rather obscure hitman career. But, I assure you that I made that mention vague on purpose.
> 
> Update: Dropped: Lack of reception


End file.
